


It's A Christmas Miracle!

by anarchychaos



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas AU, M/M, Mistletoe, they really are just big dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchychaos/pseuds/anarchychaos
Summary: When Simon and Baz get caught together under the mistletoe at a Christmas party, everything slowly starts changing





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm American, so this is a really really poor attempt of me trying to make the story sound English. If there is anything I can change to make it more realistic, please let me know!

Simon was fucked.

Absolutely fucked.

Fucking Penny. Damn Christmas movies. Stupid Mistletoe.

Penny had convinced Simon that he needed to get out more, which led to him joining her at this ridiculous Christmas party. Which just so happened to be hosted by his ex. Shockingly, that wasn’t even the worst part. No, the worst part was that, in avoiding Agatha, Simon had ended up underneath the mistletoe.

With Baz Pitch.

Who was smirking at him.

 

Fuck. “Snow,” he said, looking down at Simon.

“Tyrannus,” Simon said, just to piss Baz off.

Baz quirked his eyebrows. Fucking Baz Pitch and his fucking nice face and pretty eyes-

“Well, let’s get this over with,” Baz said, leaning down and placing his lips on Simons and-oh. Those were nice lips.

Simon pulled away quickly, and stumbled over to where Penny was standing.

“Well,” she said, hiding her smirk behind her glass. “That was interesting,”

Simon wrinkled his nose. “It’s not like I enjoyed it or anything,” He said, because he was an actual child.

“Mhm,” Penny said, pointing her chin over to where Baz was. Simon looked over, and saw grey eyes staring back.

“I think I'm gonna head out, Penny. See you later,”

“Simon, come on. I’m just teasing, you don’t have to go”

“I’m not feeling to good, Penny,” Simon lied “It’s fine, I can just head out,”

“Just wait, I’ll grab Micah and-”

“No, no stay at the party. I can take the bus home, I’ll be fine, don’t let me ruin your night,”

He walked to the door, right past Baz and his friends. _Baz smells really nice,_ Simon thought, and-He stopped himself. _Baz is your literal nemesis_.

Simon spent the whole bus ride home staring out the window, thinking about the kiss. It had only been a few seconds, but it felt like hours. That wasn’t a bad thing, right? It wasn’t like had had gotten lost in Baz’s cool grey eyes or-yeah.

\------------------

By the time Simon got home, it was only six o’clock. He plopped down on his couch, but stood back up immediately, walking to the mirror he kept in the hall. He had never considered himself to be anything other than straight, but now…

_No. C’mon, nows not the time for you to develop a crush on some cocky idiot. Focus._

Simon walked into his room, and switched out his party clothes for some more comfortable ones. He walked out his front door a few minutes later, and headed back down to the bus. Simon had been taking the bus since he moved into his apartment a few months ago. He had spent all of his money on the apartment, and making sure that he had enough for both food and Christmas, before he could even think about buying a car.

By the time he got to the mall, it was seven. He could probably finish all his shopping, and still be back home by ten.

He wandered around the mall, buying exactly what he needed, and window shopping at some of the nicer stores. Around 8:30, he found himself wandering around Debenhams, smelling all the cologne, looking for a particular scent. But, nothing smelled like the whiff he had caught at the party.

Simon stepped back, shaking his head. He headed over to the register paying for his last few items.

Fucking Baz Pitch.

\------------------

Simon got home around 9:30, and after putting away the rest of the gifts (he would wrap them later), he sat down, and turned on the TV, catching up on a few of the shows had recorded over the past week.

By 11:30, his shows were over, and he was trying to choose between starting to wrap the presents, or just giving up and going to bed, when he heard a knock at the door.

He sat up, and opened the door, not bothering to look through the peephole. It was probably Ebb, asking for help with her TV, or-

Fucking Baz Pitch.

Who, actually looked just as surprised as Simon felt.

But then, of course, he composed himself, and cocked an eyebrow. “So this is your apartment?”

“Well, yeah,” Simon said, finding his tongue fairly quickly. “Who else’s would it be?”

Baz moved his arm to the right, motioning to a very drunk Penny and Micah.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, Penny,” Simon pinched the bridge of his nose, and then grabbed Penny under her arms, and motioned for Baz to do the same with Micah, and together they helped the drunk couple into Simon’s apartment. Once they were inside, Micah ran right to the bathroom, and Penny plopped down on Simon’s couch, after pulling it out into a bed in one swift motion, and picking up the remote.

“Why’re you watchin’ The Bake Off wiffout me?” Penny slurred, and Simon reached over, and grabbed the remote from her, turning off the TV.

“I’m not,” he said, ducking his head to hide his blush. “Go to sleep,”

Penny nodded, and grabbed a blanket, pulling it up to her chin.

Simon turned to Baz, and stared at him, wide-eyed, before Baz cleared his throat, and nodded to the door.

“Well, I guess I’ll just go, then,”

Simon nodded, and walked him to the door. “Thanks for bringing them here,” he said, nodding back to where Penny was sleeping.

Baz nodded, and gave him a soft smile, before stepping out the door. “Goodnight Snow,” he called, closing the door behind him.

After a few moments of staring at the door, Simon jumped out of his stupor, rushing to help Micah out of the bathroom, laying him down on the futon, next to Penny. After he had laid out some extra blankets, water, and a bucket for Micah, he walked to his room, hid the rest of the presents, and plopped down into bed.

\------------------

He woke the next morning to the sounds of groaning and the smell of bacon. He stumbled out of his room, rubbing his eyes, and stretching.

“Morning Simon!” Penny called, cheery and bright, considering how drunk she had been last night. Micah, however, was horribly hungover.

“Hey Penny,” Simon said, sitting down at the table, grinning at Micah. “Aren’t you going to get up, Micah?”

Micah pulled his head under the blankets, and flipped Simon off. Penny rolled her eyes.

Simon turned back to Penny, eyeing the food she was cooking “I thought you had a designated driver,”

“Yeah,” Penny said, flipping a pancake “You,”

Simon cringed. Now he remembered, he was supposed to have borrowed Agatha’s car to take them all home. “Shit, I forgot, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left last night,”

Penny shook her head. “No, it’s fine. Besides, we had Baz to take us home,” She smiled mischievously.

“Yeah, did you forget your own address, or something?” Simon asked, getting up to turn on the coffee maker.

Penny shrugged, “Micah had to puke, and your place was closer,”

Simon nodded, accepting a plate full of food and handing a cup of coffee to Penny, before sitting back down at the table.

“Needless to say, he looked pretty surprised to see me,”

Penny snorted “You looked pretty surprised to see him,”

Simon ducked his head, and started eating his eggs, face burning.

After a few minutes, Penny’s phone began to buzz. “It’s Agatha,” Penny explained, putting the phone up to her ear.

Simon stood up, grabbing the dishes. Agatha and Penny had stayed friends after Simon and Agatha had broken up. Simon had tried to follow Penny’s example, but it had been too awkward. So, Penny had picked up the slack, and it turned out just fine.

“You’re kidding! That’s amazing, Agatha!” Penny exclaimed, before her expression dropped. “But I may not be able to-No it’s not-Yeah. Oh. Yeah, I guess. Listen, I’ll call you later, just let me talk to him. Yeah. Okay! Love you!” Penny hung up, and but her phone down, before looking up at Simon for a couple seconds. “Do you wanna go finish our Christmas shopping? We could leave Micah to sleep off his hangover, and get lunch or something?”

Simon shrugged, not bothering to mention that he had finished most of his shopping the night before. “Sure,”

Simon grabbed his wallet and coat, and waited for Penny at the door, while she kissed Micah on his forehead, before following Simon out the door.

As they walked down to the bus stop, Penny filled Simon in on everything that happened at Agatha’s party after Simon left.

“You know,” Penny said as they stepped off the bus, walking into the mall. “After you left, it looked like Baz was about to follow. Agatha pulled him back into the party, but he looked upset,”

“Huh, I wonder why,” Simon said, letting Penny lead him to where she needed to go.

“Mmm,” Penny hummed, walking steadily.

They shopped around, Simon buying little things so he didn’t tip Penny off about his already finished shopping.

Around one, they headed up to the food court for lunch, laughing and joking, when they were ambushed.

“Penny!” cried Agatha, grabbing onto Penny’s sleeve while she walked by.

“Agatha!” Penny bent down, and kissed Agatha on the cheeks, before Agatha pointed to Penny’s bags.

“Finishing up Christmas shopping?” Agatha asked, taking Penny’s bags and motioning for them to sit.

“Yup!” Penny said “Simon and I were just gonna grab a bite to eat, and then I think we’re going to split up for a while, before we head back.”

Simon nodded. Whenever he and Penny split up when they were Christmas shopping, it was usually to buy each other’s presents.

“Nice! Well, why don’t eat with Baz and I? Then Penny and I can do our last few things, and the boys can go do whatever,”

“Sounds like a plan,” Baz said, appearing right behind Simon, who jumped. Damn. Baz sat down across from him, and set a tray down on the table, raising an eyebrow at Simon, who scowled. He was pretty sure he saw Penny roll her eyes.

Agatha gave half her burger to Penny, and, after hearing his stomach grumble a few times, Baz gave Simon all his fries.

“Alright,” Agatha said, standing up and clearing the table. Penny and I are heading down to Jack Will’s. I swear if you follow us, I will tackle you.”

Simon followed Penny’s retreating back with his eyes, sending out psychic please for her to come back.

He wasn’t dumb enough to try to follow, though. Agatha had played field hockey throughout College, and when she was at University, and had gotten offered a chance to go professional, but she had declined.

After a few moments of silence, Baz stood up. “Alright, where to?”

“Uh,” Simon sad eloquently “I don’t really care. I finished most of my shopping,”

Baz regarded him for a second. “Well, I haven’t,”

“Lead the way,” Simon said, sweeping his arm.

“Let’s go find a toy store,” Baz said, and started walking.

“You have younger siblings?” Simon asked, hurrying to keep up with Baz.

“Yup,” Baz said, glancing down at Simon, who panted slightly.

“How many?” Simon asked as Baz slowed his stride, letting Simon catch up. Simon already hated Baz’s long legs.

“Too many,” Baz said, stepping into the toy store.

“Alright, so, what are we looking for?” Simon asked, looking up at Baz.

Who was completely frozen.

“Baz? You okay?” Simon asked, poking Baz’s arm.

“Um. Yeah,” Baz said, jumping out of his stupor.

“What’s up?” Simon asked, and then Baz fucking _blushed_.

“Uh. They got this figurine that I’ve wanted for awhile.” He said, pointing towards a Pop! Figurine. This particular one was a mysterious dark figure, wearing a dark cloak, with his hood covering his whole face. There was a smoky purplish color swirled all over his cloak. Simon recognized him as the Insidious Humdrum.

“You like the Watford series?” Simon asked, looking over to Baz.

Baz nodded, before straightening, and heading further into the store. Simon trailed behind as Baz plucked certain toys off the shelves, obviously knowing exactly what he was going to get.

They finished with the toy store fairly quickly, and Baz walked out carrying everything in a large bag.

“You didn’t get the Humdrum?” Simon asked in confusion, drawing his brows together. Baz shook his head, and looked over to Simon.

“Do you still need to get things for Penny?”

“Yup! Let's head to Debenhams, I already reserved what I want to get her,”

“You called ahead?” Baz asked as they started walking.

Simon nodded “Last night, after I got home,” he said, lying through his teeth. He had known what he wanted to get her months ago, they just hadn’t had everything in stock until this morning when he called.

“Huh,” Baz said as they walked in.

“What?” Simon asked, walking towards customer service.

“You just don’t strike me as someone who be so organized,”

Simon shrugged and turned to the lady at the desk. “Hi, I came to pick up some things I put on hold?”

She smiled and nodded “Can I get your name?”

“Simon Snow,”

“I’ll go grab that for you,”

Simon smiled and turned back to Baz “Well, I guess we just don’t know each other very well,”

“We should change that,” Baz said, smiling softly.

Simon blushed, and turned back to the cashier as she walked up. She scanned the items quickly, and rattled off the price. Simon payed, and grabbed his bags.

“Alright, are we done?” Baz asked, walking close to Simon as they left the store.

Simon thought for a moment. “Actually, you go ahead, I have one more thing to get,”

Baz nodded, and started to walk off.

“Baz, wait!” Simon called, following after him. Baz turned around, and looked at Simon questioningly.

“Do you have plans Christmas Eve?” Simon asked, feeling oddly hopeful.

“No, why?” Baz asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Well, Penny’s heading to the States with Micah to go see his parents, and so I don’t have anything to do. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my flat.” Simon subconsciously held his breath.

Baz seemed to think for a moment, and then he nodded. “Agatha’s also going to the States, so I’ll be there,”

“Great!” Simon said, relieved.

Baz smiled, and walked off, pulling out his phone and putting it to his ear. Simon watched him for a moment, before turning around and walking upstairs.

\------------------

Simon met Penny back at his flat, and quickly hid the presents in his room, before heading back out to check on Penny and Micah.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked, handing Micah and glass of water.

“Better. But we really should get out of your hair,” Micah replied, sitting up to sip from the glass.

Simon shrugged. “I don’t mind much,”

Penny pulled him over to the kitchen, and started whispering furiously. “Simon. We need to talk about Christmas Eve.”

Simon waved his hand. “It’s okay, I have plans,”

Penny faltered. “You do? With who?”

Simon looked her in the eye. “Baz is gonna come over. It turns out, Agatha is also going to the States, so he doesn’t have anything else to do,”

Penny looked a little too innocently surprised about Agatha being gone for Simon to believe that it wasn’t slightly intentional. However, he had taken advantage of this opportunity, so he couldn’t really be annoyed at it.

Penny turned around, and began pulling out sandwich fixings. “Would you like a sandwich, too, Simon?”

“Yes, please,” Simon said, quietly watching Penny as she made the sandwiches. Once she finished, she plated them and passed one to Simon, and carried the other one out to Micah, who had moved to the kitchen table.

“So, what are you and Baz going to do?” Penny leaned on the table, winking at Micah when he moaned happily at the sandwich.

“Uh,” Simon said, mouth full of sandwich. He swallowed. “I’m not sure. Christmas movies?”

Penny hummed, and passed him a napkin. “Presents?”

“Yeah, I got him something,”

“Good. What is it?”

“I’m not gonna tell you. You’ll just tell Agatha,” Penny shrugged, but didn’t deny it, smiling broadly.

“Food?”

“Um,” Simon said again, putting down his sandwich. “Dammit, Penny, now you’re stressing me out,”

“Sorry,”

Simon continued to eat for a while, before turning to Penny. “Do you think Baz would like Indian food?”

\------------------

Penny left a few days after. Honestly, Simon felt as if it might have been a bit too soon, Christmas wasn’t for another week, and Micah’s family wasn’t even religious. But, they left all the same, leaving Simon feeling like he needed to put more effort into Christmas Eve.

Oh god, why had he thought it was a good idea to spend Christmas Eve with Baz, _alone_.

Did this count as a date? Simon was pretty sure he had meant it as a date. Would Baz think it was a date? Would Baz even be interested in Simon? In guys? Was Simon interested in guys? Simon was pretty sure he was interested in guys.

The next few days passed with Simon asking himself questions, and planning Christmas Eve almost obsessively. Then, all of a sudden, it was the morning of Christmas Eve, and Simon was being woken by a phone call. From Baz.

Simon hesitatingly put the phone to his ear, accepting the call. “Hello?”

There was a pause on the other end, before there was an equally cautious “Hi.”

“Good morning, I suppose. Is everything alright?”

“What? Yeah-I mean-Yes. I just-You didn’t tell me, ah, when I should show up?”

“Oh. Um, well, anytime works, really? I don’t have any plans. Other than this, of course,” Shut _up_ , Snow.

“Alright. I’ll come around sometime near six?”

“Sure. Hey, do you like Indian food? I’m trying to figure out what to order for dinner,” “

Yeah, Indian food’s good. You think anyplace will be open, though?”

“Theres a nice little place near me that delivers and is always open. It’s pretty good, Penny gave it her seal of approval,”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you tonight, then. And Snow?”

“Yeah?”

“...Sorry I woke you up. Get some sleep, yeah?”

“Sure. See you tonight, Baz,”

“See you tonight,” Simon hung up first, and suddenly found himself too giddy to get to sleep. With a sigh, he pushed himself up, and walked to the shower. He selected a playlist on his phone, and stepped under the spray, just standing for a few minutes before getting some shampoo and working it into his hair. He washes his hair and his body slowly, considering he doesn't have to do anything for a while.

He steped out of the shower twenty minutes later, and walked out to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He ate some cereal and toast, and listened to his playlist sitting quietly. Simon had some sort of thing about quiet. He needs whitenoise to sleep, and he has trouble getting things done throughout the day without music or a movie or something playing in the background (It might have something to do with the fact that he was often in loud, crowded foster homes, and that noise shortly became the normal, and silence often meant something was wrong. However, Simon didn’t like to dwell on these kind of things).

Once he finished his dishes, he cleaned up his kitchen a bit, before making the decision to clean up his apartment before the coming evening.

He then spent the rest of the day puddling around, putting things back in their rightful places, and making his bed. He packed up everything that needed to be washed, put his headphones in, and walked downstairs, where the communal laundry room for his building was. He washed a few loads of laundry, making small talk with the Ebb, who was doing her laundry as well (Simon was pretty sure she only did it about once every six months, but he wasn’t complaining).

He then headed back upstairs, made his bed, and vacuumed. He sat down on his couch, a little winded. He checked the clock. It was two.

Simon sighed, and pushed himself off the couch, deciding to get something to eat. He gets out the fixings for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and begins to put it together. Peanut butter and jelly is one of his secret pleasures, something he discovered after Micah (while being hungover) insisted that someone make him one of the said sandwiches, and Simon had taken a bite of it shortly after making it.

Upon finishing his lunch, Simon began to mentally prepare for being in the same room as Baz for the next few hours. God, this was gonna be torture.

\------------------

Baz arrived right on time, dripping wet. It had been raining all day, and Simon was secretly hoping that it would drop the few celsius it would need to so that it could snow.

“Hey,” Simon said, opening the door, and trying not to laugh. Baz’s usually perfect hair was rumpled and flat, and looked almost like a poorly fashioned wig.

“Hello,” Baz stepped in and began to pull off his coat, hanging it up on Simon’s small coat rack.

“Do you want a towel? Or a change of clothes?”

“Please. I didn’t plan very well, but at least it’s not snowing,”

Simon shrugged, and headed into his room to grab some spare pants and socks for Baz. “I like the snow. It’s fun to play around in,”

Baz hummed, and Simon went into his bathroom to grab him some towels. “Here you go. You can change in my room. And I’ll take your wet clothes, there are some machines downstairs, I can throw them in the dryer,”

“Thank you,” Baz said, and walked into Simon’s room, closing the door. Simon took a deep breath, and sat down on his couch.

Baz came out a few minutes later, wet clothes in one hand, the other hand attempting to cover his chest. “Um. My shirt was wet too? Could I borrow one?”

Simon was seriously tempted to tell him that all of his shirts were dirty, because damn. Baz was all lean muscle, and, judging by how low the jeans were slung on his hips, he wasn’t even wearing any underwear. Simon swallowed thickly. “Yeah, sure,” He got up and took Baz’s clothes from him, pointing to where he kept his shirts. “Just pick out whichever one you’d like. I’ll take your clothes downstairs. They’ll be fine in the dryer, right?”

“Yes, thank you,” Baz looked a little shy, and Simon smiled at him.

“No need to be so polite, Baz,” Simon left before Baz could say anything, walking quickly.

He reached the machines and threw Baz’s clothes in, turning the machine on.

He walked back upstairs, and opened the door to his apartment, only to find Baz standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Simon walked in, and chuckled a little. “You can sit down, if you’d like,”

Baz blushed a little, and sat down on the couch, looking around the room. It’s so unfair, Simon thought, watching Baz. He looked absolutely perfect, if a little bit nervous. His long hair was drying, and he was wearing Simon’s grey skinny jeans, and a light blue v-neck Simon didn’t even know he owned. It was just low and wide enough to show off Baz’s collarbones, and the fabric was so thin that Simon could almost see Baz’s muscles underneath, whenever he moved.

Simon was so fucked.

“So,” He began “I haven’t really planned anything. I just kinda figured we could play it by ear?”

Baz nodded. “Sounds fine,”

“When do you want to eat?” Simon asked, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. His couch was, as he was just realizing, pretty damn small.

“Whenever works for you,” Baz smiled. “I had a pretty late lunch, though,”

Simon nodded. “Me too. Oh! Do you want anything to drink?”

“Do you have tea?”

“Please, Baz,” Simon stood up and walked over to his kitchen, looking back over his shoulder. “Of course I have tea,”

He filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove, and calling over his shoulder. “What kind do you want?”

“Whatever you’re going to have,” Baz said, right behind him. Simon jumped.

“Jeez, you scared me!”

“Sorry,” Baz backed up, looking sheepish.

“It’s fine,” Simon went about making the tea, him and Baz talking calmly. Once the tea was ready, they moved to the kitchen table, and Simon couldn’t help but marvel at how easy the conversation really was. Then, his stomach grumbled. Really, really loudly.

Baz smirked at him, and stood up, stretching. “Perhaps we should order food, now?”

“Yeah, probably,” Simon stood up, reaching for his phone. “What do you want?”

“Uh. I don’t know, whatever you think is good, I guess,”

Simon rolled his eyes, and gave the order once the restaurant picked up.

“It’s gonna take them a little while, I ordered a bunch of food. I’m gonna go grab your clothes, and then we can watch something?”

“Sure. I’ll look for something good to watch,”

“Okay. I’ll be back in a couple minutes,” Baz smiled at him, and plopped onto the couch, turning on the tv.

Simon walked down and found Baz’s clothes out of the dryer, and folded, with a note on top. It was from Ebb, she had folded them and such after their cycle ended. Simon smiled, packing them up and carrying them upstairs. He would have to have her over for tea one day.

Simon knocked on his door once he got to his apartment, seeing as he couldn’t use either of his hands. A few minutes later, Baz opened the door, and peeking outside, before seeing Simon and opening the door the rest of the way, smiling and taking his clothes from Simon.

“Thank you so much. You didn’t have to fold them,”

Simon closed the door behind him, and shrugged. “It was my neighbor, actually. Did you find anything good to watch?”

“There’s a Sherlock marathon on. If you don’t want to watch that, then…” He trailed off, before catching Simon’s eye and shrugging.

Simon laughed a little.”Sherlock sounds fun. Ready?”

Baz nodded, and set his clothes down on the table. Simon walked into the living room, and sat in front of the couch, leaning against it. Baz came and Simon looked up at him. “You can have the couch. It’s pretty tiny,” Simon began to scoot forward, but Baz sat down, and guided him back to rest against his legs.

After a little while, Baz’s fingers began to card themselves through Simon’s hair, and Simon felt very confused. What was happening? Was Baz doing this on purpose? Simon leaned into Baz’s touch, feeling sleepy and content.

There was a knock on his door, and Simon shifted, getting up slowly. “I got it,”

He grabbed the food, and was about to hand the guy his card, when Baz stepped behind him, and passed some money to the kid. “I got it, Simon,”

“Oh, no, Baz-”

“It’s fine,” Baz smiled and accepted his change from the kid, giving him 25 pounds.

“Merry Christmas, you guys,” the guy smiled at them, and Simon thanked him, before closing the door, and carrying the food out to the kitchen, before pausing and looking at Baz.

“Do you wanna just eat in front of the telly?”

“Yeah, I was gonna ask if we could, actually. Think we could squeeze onto the couch?”

Simon shrugged, ignoring the butterflies he felt in his stomach. “Sure, I’m just gonna pull the coffee table over so we can put the food on that."

Baz nodded, and grabbed the food from Simon, looking inside the bag.

Simon pulled the table in front of the couch, and sat down next to Baz, pulling food out of the bag and setting it all across the table.

They ate in silence, until Baz reached over and took some of what Simon had been eating, and promptly started turning red.

“Oh, I probably should have warned you, a lot of my stuff is really spicy. Do you need some milk or something?”

Baz nodded. “Yes, please,” he said meekly, crying a little.

Simon rushed to the kitchen, and quickly poured Baz a glass of milk, before bringing it back to him.

“Here you go,” Simon passed the cup to Baz, before beginning to rub his back. “I’m really sorry,”

Baz chugged the glass, and then, once he put it down, he began laughing a little. “Jesus, how can you eat that stuff?”

Simon laughed a little, and shrugged. “I just do. Are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah,” Baz nodded, and looked at Simon a little sheepishly. “Thanks,”

Simon shrugged. “No problem. You done?”

“Yep,” Baz sat back, and refocused on the tv, while Simon cleaned up and threw the empty food cartons in the garbage.

Simon headed back into the living room, and sat down on the couch, nudging Baz, who was starting to look a little tired. “Hey, you can lay down if you want. I won’t mind,”

Baz nodded, and put his head in Simon’s lap. “Could you wake me up when they play The Corpse Bride? That one’s my favorite,”

“Sure,”

Baz nodded, and Simon began running his fingers through his hair. It was all dry now, and incredibly smooth. Baz hummed happily, and Simon found himself focusing on his breathing more than the show.

\------------------

Simon shook Baz awake a few hours later, whispering his name. “Baz. Hey. It’s the episode you wanted to watch,”

Baz sat up, looking a little disoriented, before he turned and focused on the tv. “Thanks,”

Simon glanced at him curiously, trying to figure him out. “No problem,” Was Baz blushing?

They sat in silence for a while, until, during a commercial break, Baz turned to Simon.

“Hey, Simon?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really sorry about the Christmas party,”

Simon blanched, and pressed the mute button on the tv, giving Baz his full attention.

“What?”

“When...When I kissed you, I didn’t meant to make you uncomfortable, or-”

“Baz,”

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I was fine,”

“But you left,” Baz looked genuinely upset, and it startled Simon a little.

“I was just annoyed at Penny and her boyfriend. And Agatha. It wasn’t you at all,”

“Oh,”

They sat for a few more seconds, staring at a silenced tv, when Baz spoke up again. “Simon?”

“Yes, Baz?”

“Would you be okay if I did it again?”

Simon turned to him again, feeling a flush spread over his cheeks.

“Did what?”

“Kissed you,” Simon surged forward and grabbed the back of Baz’s neck, pulling him forward until their lips met. Simon felt Baz relax against him, and felt strong hands with nimble fingers wind their way around his back, pulling him in closer.

Simon broke the kiss, and pulled back so that he could rest his forehead against Baz’s.

“Hi,”

“Hi,”

Baz was smiling, and Simon couldn’t help but smile back.

Baz leaned in, kissing Simon again, before pulling away, and sitting back. “Simon, as much as I’m enjoying this, I am incredibly tired, and would prefer not to fall asleep while snogging,”

Simon laughed, and nodded, standing up. “C’mon,” He reached his hand out to Baz, pulling him to his bedroom.

“You’re okay sharing a bed?”

“Yeah. Could I borrow some pyjamas?"

“Yep. Here,” Simon tossed Baz a pair of sleeping pants, grabbing another pair for himself. “Do you need a shirt to sleep in, or are you fine?”

“I’ll be okay,”

“Alright,” Simon couldn’t stop smiling as he changed, his back facing Baz. He just felt so _happy_.

“I’m gonna go brush my teeth. You want an extra toothbrush?”

“Sure,”

They head into the bathroom, and Baz, once he is given a toothbrush, kept standing close as he could without actually touching Simon, until Simon reached out and winded his arm around Baz’s waist.

They finished brushing their teeth, and headed into bed, Simon winding an arm around Baz’s shoulders, while Baz tucked himself under Simon’s arm, face pressing into his chest, listening to Simon’s breathing as they both fall asleep.

\------------------

Simon woke up before Baz, carefully extracting himself from the other man’s grip, walking out to the kitchen.

Pulling out the correct ingredients, be began to cook pancakes, and was pouring the first ones on the griddle when he felt arms wrap around his waist, and a head lean onto his shoulder.

“Hey,” Baz said, leaning forward a bit to kiss Simon on the cheek.

“Good morning. Pancakes okay?”

“Duh,” Baz said, pulling back so he could find the kettle and begin making some tea.

Simon flipped on of the pancakes, before turning around and grabbing Baz’s chin lightly, turning to press a quick kiss to his lips.

Baz smiled at him, and Simon turned back to the pancakes. “So. What are we gonna do today?”

Baz shrugged, and passed Simon a mug, hopping up onto the counter. “I’m not sure, but I think you should look outside,”

Simon’s forehead wrinkled. “Okay? Watch the pancakes,”

“Yes, sir,” Baz smirked, and Simon rolled his eyes, walking towards the window, and pulling back the curtains.

“Bloody hell. Baz!” Simon ran back to the kitchen, and pulled Baz into a big hug, already incredibly excited. There was a thin layer of snow over the streets of London, and it seemed to be thickening fast.

Baz laughed, and hugged Simon back, before pulling back to press a kiss to his nose.

“I am going to make sure that you get into that snow, Baz,”

Baz smiled, and unwound himself from Simon’s grip. “Deal. As long as you tolerate my Snow related puns,”

Simon groaned, but couldn’t stop grinning. Today was perfect.

They ate breakfast, and cleaned up fast, Simon buzzing with anticipation.

Simon and Baz bundled up, Baz wearing borrowed jackets and mittens, and headed out to the snow.

They stayed outside for hours, only heading back in when neither of them could feel their feet or their noses. They stripped themselves of all their outer layers once they got to Simon’s apartment, and Baz took the opportunity to press his cold nose to Simon’s neck, causing Simon to jump and push him away halfheartedly.

They spent the afternoon curled up in blankets on Simon’s couch, watching bad tv and poking fun at reality shows.

After some time, Simon got up, and came back with a small wrapped box, placing it into Baz’s hands. “Merry Christmas,”

“Simon, you didn’t have to get me anything. I didn’t get you anything, I-”

“Baz. Just open it,”

Baz unwrapped the box, and found the Insidious Humdrum figurine he had wanted.

“Snow.”

“Yes, Baz?”

“You didn’t,”

“Oh, but I think I did,”

“Jesus, Snow,” Baz pulled Simon in for a deep kiss, and Simon could help but think _I could live like this for the rest of my life._


End file.
